


Alfa, por favor...

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alfa Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Bottom Kim Joonmyun | Suho, M/M, Omega Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde, após mais uma noite do cio de Yixing, Junmyeon tinha ido dormir cheio com o nó do alfa e, naquela momento, horas depois, Junmyeon precisava que Lay acordasse.- Y-yixing, a-acorda, a-alfa.





	Alfa, por favor...

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre quis escrever algo assim.

Junmyeon tinha acordado na mesma posição em que fora dormir: Deitado de barriga para cima na cama, as pernas bem abertas e o corpo grande de Yixing em cima de si, o pau grosso do alfa bem fundo dentro do seu interior, com a única diferença que, na hora que fora dormir, o pau do seu namorado já estava um tanto flácido, logo após o nó grosso desse ter aparecido e lhe enchido de porra. E, naquela hora, estava duro com um rocha, maldosamente lhe esticando daquele jeitinho que o ômega tanto gostava. 

_Porra, tinha que ser o cio do alfa._

Acordar daquele jeito já tinha virado rotina para o ômega, afinal, o seu alfa teimoso insistia em dormir com o pau dentro de si, lhe deixando sempre cheio e lhe fazendo acordar do mesmo jeito horas depois. 

_Junmyeon adorava isso._

Ele podia sentir o membro duro pulsar dentro da sua entrada irritada, sensível pelo longo período preenchida. Seu estômago estava inchado, cheio pela porra do seu alfa, que se recusava em deixá-la sair para fora, a mantendo presa ali dentro, as entranhas do ômega cheias de sêmen. 

\- A-alfa... - O coreano choramingou, apertando as costas do alfa e gemendo baixinho, sentindo sua entrada melada contraindo-se ao redor do invasor, seu corpo tremendo com aquela sensação dolorida e gostosa. 

_P-porra..._

\- Y-yixing, a-acorda, a-alfa. - Implorou baixinho, abraçando a cintura do alfa com as pernas, tremendo forte quando o movimento puxou o quadril desse para mais perto, suas costas se arqueando quando a cabeça inchada encostou na sua próstata já tão judiada, o contanto doloroso lhe fazendo gemer baixinho. 

\- A-alfa, v-você está m-muito fundo! - Choramingou, mordendo os próprios lábios e movendo o seu quadril de leve, querendo mais do contato, ciente de seu alfa não acordaria tão fácil, mesmo com aquilo, Yixing tinha um sono tão pesado... - A-acorda... - Pediu manhoso, a respiração pesada do seu alfa batendo no seu pescoço, causando uma sensação gostosa na sua marca aparente, seus olhos se revirando. 

\- D-droga... - Gemeu, rebolando devagar, suas pernas tremendo forte com a sensação, seu próprio pau já duro e molhado, vazando pré-porra. - A-alfa... - Ofegou, tremendo forte ao sentir as mãos fortes do namorado apertando suas coxas um pouco mais forte, um rosnado baixo escapando da garganta desse. 

\- A-acorda logo... - Rebolou um pouco mais forte, puxando o seu alfa para o mais perto que conseguiu, apertando suas costas com força e as arranhando de leve, um gemido manhoso escapando da sua garganta. 

\- H-hm... M-merda... - Choramingou quando o quadril do alfa se moveu de leve, as mãos fortes o apertando ainda mais, o impedindo de se mover, lágrimas grossas brotando dos seus olhos. - A-aco-corda... - Implorou, mordendo os lábios, seu membro duro espalmando e sua entrada se contraindo, a cabeça inchada do seu alfa relando nela, a agonia de não conseguir se mexer o fazendo soluçar alto. 

\- Alfa... - Gemeu, apertando os olhos molhados quando o alfa se mexeu novamente, o estocando devagar, sue corpo tremendo forte com o movimento gostoso, um choramingo molhado escapando dos seus lábios ao sentir a cabecinha inchada esfregar o seu pontinho doce. 

\- Por favor, e-eu preciso gozar. - Soluçou, tentando mover uma de suas mãos em direção ao seu membro teso, choramingando alto ao não conseguir, Lay estava perto demais. - L-Lay, por favor!

Yixing rosnou novamente, ainda adormecido, sendo guiado pelos seu lobo, estocando o seu ômega forte, o cheiro doce e gostoso lhe deixando ainda mais desperto, a quentura do cio lhe excitando mais e mais. 

\- O-oh, Lay! Por favor, m-mais forte, e-eu preciso de mais. - O Kim soluçou, apertando os olhos quando o alfa rosnou bruto no seu ouvido, o tom lhe fazendo instintivamente parar de se mexer e calar a boca, um soluço alto escapando da sua boca quando mais uma estocada rápida foi desferida contra si, o toque bruto lhe fazendo revirar os olhos. 

\- H-hmmmm~. - Gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e revirando os olhos, soluçando baixinho quando um ritmo rápido e fundo foi imposto, seu corpo tremendo forte e gozo escorrendo para fora, melando o colchão já tão sujo. 

Yixing mordeu o ombro do seu ômega, segurando as suas coxas grossas e marcadaas de maneira firme, lentamente o forçando a se abrir mais para si, as pernas macias do Kim tremendo contra o toque. 

\- E-eu vou gozar, por favor, eu preciso. - Junmyeon soluçou, rastros de gozo escorrendo pela sua entrada, seu membro pingando pré-gozo, inchado e pulsando. - M-me deixa, por favor. - Implorou.

Yixing apenas rosnou, descendo suas mãos em direção a bunda macia e vermelha, a apertando forte e a arranhando, mordendo agora a marca que o seu ômega levava no pescoço, grunhindo baixo quando o ômega se contorceu, choramingando no seu ouvido. 

Aquele gesto tinha deixado tudo bem claro: Junmyeon só gozaria quando Yixing gozasse.

_Porra..._

\- Por favor, por favor. E-eu preciso, L-Lay-ah, e-eu preciso. - Soluçou, segurando os ombros do alfa forte, suas pernas vergonhosamente abertas tremendo. 

Foi com surpresa que Junmyeon sentia a base do nó do seu alfa lentamente se inchar, uma mão forte desse segurando o seu pescoço, lhe mantendo parado no lugar, quase cortando a sua passagem de ar, suor escorrendo pelo corpo de Suho ao ouvir um rosnado alto no ouvido, seu ômega se relaxando com a dominância exalada. 

\- M-meu alfa... - Soluçou, se mantendo quieto enquanto o ritmo forte e fundo continuava, a base inchada lhe abrindo ainda mais, lhe fodendo como apenas o seu alfa conseguia, mesmo que esse ainda estivesse dormindo. - M-meu alfa... - Ele arqueou as costas, movendo uma de suas mãos em direção ao seu mamilo esquerdo, o seu único ponto doce que ele conseguia tocar, o torcendo nos dedos, o molestando exatamente como o seu alfa o molestaria, gemidinhos altos e chorosos escapando da sua boca.

\- A-alfa... - Soluçou assim que o alfa rosnou no seu ouvido, seu nó se inchando completamente e deixando Junmyeon dolorosamente aberto, preso parado no lugar, o corpo do ômega espalmando quando, lentamente, os jatos de porra foram despejados no interior tão bem fodido, a barriga do Kim se inchando um pouco mais. - E-eu vou... - O ômega soluçou, abraçando o seu alfa e gozando, apenas pelo seu nó, a porra rala e escassa sujando a barriga do alfa, enquanto a sua própria se enchia com porra. 

_\- O-obrigado, Obrigado..._

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não sou louca
> 
> Meu twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy 
> 
> Meu CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai


End file.
